It is known to construct an electric motor using three or more concentrated windings wherein one or more of the windings are provided for each of three electrical phases. These windings can distribute magnetic flux to multiple poles of the stator in the electric motor. Such a motor is three-dimensional, in that the magnetic flux passing through the concentrated winding is conducted both around the circumference and along the axis of the motor in the stator.
Manufacturing and assembling a three-phase electric motor includes producing a plurality of motor components having relatively complex geometries, and performing additional processing steps such as, for example, winding the stator wire around the stator core teeth in a predefined pattern. In an effort to reduce manufacturing costs, a plurality of component segments may be pre-formed and assembled together to produce the motor.